Old Friends and New Friends
by TinerB
Summary: My idea of what should happen in the lives of our favorite Texas Rangers. Will G & S get together. Will W & A have more kids. Did T & E get married. This story will answer all those questions.
1. Default Chapter

__

_**This story is set about two years after the birth of Angela and will include all the main charactors plus a few new ones.**_

__

_In the Ranger headquarters, Walker, Sydney and Gage are gathered around Walker's desk.  
_ "I hate to admit it but there has to be a leak in THIS office," said Sydney hoping that her friends could convince her that she was way off.  
"It can't be, the four of us were the only ones that knew we were planning that raid," argued Gage.  
"Speaking of the FOUR of us, where is Trivette?" Walker said questioningly.  
Just at that moment Trivette comes walking in the door. "Hey guys, I'm sorry I'm late. I had to take the baby to the center." "What did I miss?"  
"Well, we were talking about the fact that Chavez was able to move his inventory just before we raided his warehouse. Do you have any ideas?" Walker asked.  
"I hate to say it but it sounds like we have a leak." Jimmy answered honestly. The four of them looked at each other in an awkward silence.  
Gage broke the silence by saying what each was thinking, "Who could it be? We set this one up ourselves."  
Not wanting his Rangers to begin distrusting each other Walker suggested, "Maybe our office has been bugged. Trivette, why don't you call one of your FBI buddies and see if we can get a sweep done to check out the office?"  
Trivette answered quickly "I'm on it."  
Walker turns to his two young rangers, "You two go relieve Bob and Jack on the stakeout at Chavez' place."  
"You got it, Boss," snapped Gage.  
Walker sat in his chair watching his team of friends wondering if what they were all thinking could be true. Could one of them be the leak.  
  
_Inside a loud nightclub a handsome Hispanic man is sitting at his usual table smoking a Cuban cigar and giving orders between puffs.  
_ "Miguel, I am pleased with the way you have improved our organization. I knew sending you to that expensive college would be a worthy investment," the man spoke in a fatherly tone.  
"Thank you, Mario. You know I will do all I can for the family business," the younger man responded with reverence.  
"I know, little brother, I am relieved to know that no matter what happens I can always trust you. Now, this Ranger that is helping us, that is another story."  
"No Mario, he is in to deep to turn on us now.  
The older brother leaned across the table and spoke softly, so that only his brother could here, "as soon as we as we trade the weapons for the cocaine we will be ready to move our operation and I want that liability removed."  
The young man looked as if he wanted to argue but he knew better. "Yes Mario, I will take care of it." The young man's cell phone rang. He retrieved it from his jacket pocket, "Yes...Good...I will relay the information...Yes, the usual place."  
Miguel turned to his older brother and said, "That was our Ranger. They will be expecting the transaction on Friday. He will be here in an hour for his payment."  
"Good, the rangers have been diverted, so he is no longer necessary. We will meet and take care of him. Perhaps I will do it myself. I have always hated Texas Rangers," the older man said with a sadistic grin.

_Outside the nightclub, Gage and Sydney sit in their car, quietly watching everyone that leaves and enters the building.  
_ Sydney looks at Gage and quietly asks "You don't really think one of our Rangers is leaking information to the Chavez brothers do you?"  
Gage glances over at his beautiful, young partner and says "Well, I know it isn't either of us, and nobody could convince me that it was Walker or Trivette. Walker must be right about the office being bugged.  
She looked at him and smiled in agreement, but she couldn't shake the feeling that something was going on. She just couldn't figure out what.  
They continued to watch and document all that they observed at the nightclub.  
An hour had passed, when they saw a familiar figure walk in the front door of the club. They stared at one another in amazement as the truth was finally revealed.

**Sorry it's a cliffhanger. I promise to have more personal moments with the main charactors this is just the set up for the rest of the story.**


	2. Plugging the Leak

**Warning:** This is pretty rough on one charactor but please keep checking in to see what else happens. I hope you won't be sorry. Please R & R. Thanks.

Chapter 2

Walker is sitting at his desk staring out into space. When the phone suddenly rings. He answers it quickly.  
"Walker," he answered softly. "Yes Alex, it is true, it's just like we talked about last night," he said with defeat in his voice. "You had better go get Erica and the baby and take them to the ranch. I don't know how bad this might get." "I'm leaving right now...I'll let you know what happens as soon as it's over. I love you, too. Bye."  
  
Inside the car, Gage and Sydney can only stare at one another in complete shock.  
Sydney finally breaks the silence "Gage, something is going on. I have seen it but I don't believe it."  
"I know, I feel the same way. Let's check in with Walker and see what he wants us to do," Gage said optimistically.  
Sydney reminded him to tell Walker, "It's almost time for Bob and Jack to take over for us."  
Gage dials the phone but gets only Walkers voice mail. He leaves a cryptic message for Walker to call them back, ASAP. "I guess for now we just wait and see what happens."  
  
Inside the bar, Trivette waits anxiously just inside the front door while the muscle bound bouncer announces his arrival.  
"James please come in and sit down, we have plans to make," boomed Mario's voice from inside the smoky bar. Trivette took stock of the situation just in case it didn't turn out as planned.  
"Miguel, we have to move up the transaction. Walker is getting to close. I didn't think he would ever suspect me, but thanks to your useless flunkys getting busted and giving up your warehouse location, he has to be suspicious of me," spat Trivette. "You would have been busted last night if it hadn't been for me giving you the nod about the raid."  
A man Trivette had never seen before interupted "Yes Senor Trivette, you have been very helpful. But your friendships are of no concern of mine."   
A look of surprise came over Jimmy's face, "So you are the big boss. I should have known you were the brains behind this outfit. As good as Miguel is, he doesn't have the experience to run an operation of this magnitude."  
"Quite right Senor Trivette, but he is working his way up through the ranks, and shows much promise," replied Mario Chavez.  
"I am happy for the family reunion, but it will be short lived if we don't take care of the shipment quickly," responded Trivette.  
"Yes, don't worry Senor Trivette; the deal will go down tomorrow morning just as I told you yesterday. I also know of a way to help with your problem," the senior Chavez brother said with a smile.  
Trivette looked at him with knowing eyes and said, "If you want me to take out Walker forget it. You're not paying me enough."  
Mario looked deeply into Trivette's eyes, "If you are good enough to take Walker out of the equation by tonight Senor Trivette, then you can name your own price. But if you fail you know what will happen to you."  
"If it becomes necessary I will take care of Walker, but I don't want any of your goons getting in my way," responded Trivette defiantly.  
"Of course Senor Trivette, we will stay out of your way until after the transaction."  
  
Gage and Sydney were watching the building so intently they almost don't notice their relief pull up behind them. Gage acknowledges their counterparts with a quick salute and pulls away from the curb. Sydney tries Walker on his cell phone but again gets no answer. Gage must be reading her mind as he pulls into the parking lot in front of the club. From here they have a clear view of the whole street. Just about this time a familiar silver Ram pulls up in front of the club.  
  
Inside the cab of the truck Walker just sat behind the wheel knowing what he had to do but not really wanting to do it. His thoughts took him back to the many memories he had shared with his partner of over a decade. He remembered his first meeting with Trivette at the pool, and how he had not been very impressed with him at first. But for all of Trivette's flaws he had turned out to be a really good ranger and a good friend. Walker saw Trivette giving the best man's toast at Walker and Alex's wedding. Walker then saw himself standing in as Trivette's best man when Trivette and Erica had gotten married. The memory that stood out the most occurred several months ago. It was the sight of Trivette wearing hospital scrubs and that huge grin he only shows when he is really happy. He was holding a screaming newborn baby up to the window of the hospital nursery so that his ranger friends could see that he had indeed had a son. Always the proud papa, Trivette and Erica had honored each other by naming the boy James Eric Trivette. Walker had been the first to notice that the child's initials spelled Jet, and he therefore dubbed him Jet Trivette. Trivette had loved this nickname and said it was perfect for a future NFL wide receiver. Erica had been less enthused about the nickname but tolerated it because it meant so much to her husband. She however called him Eric. Walker shook his head trying to clear away all of these thoughts from his mind. He knew the only way to get this job done was to do it. He checked the ammunition clip on his automatic and put it back in his holster. Opening the door of the truck, he stepped out and made his way inside the nightclub.  
  
Gage and Sydney didn't know what Walker was about to do but they decided he might need some backup. They both exited the car and crossed the street just as Walker was entering the front door. As Gage reached for the door handle he heard Walker giving the bodyguard his invitation. Namely a round kick to the side of the right knee and a knife hand strike to the back of the neck. Gage looked at Sydney as if to ask if she really wanted to go in, but the look on her face told him nothing was going to stop her. The two young rangers quietly made their way to the bar area of the nightclub. They could hear Walker talking in a loud tone.  
"I can't believe it was you all the time. You were good ranger how could you turn on us like that."  
Trivette spoke in a hushed tone, "I'm sorry Walker I had no choice. It isn't what you think. I'm sorry." Trivette acted like a little boy that had just been caught with his hand in the cookie jar.  
Anger flared in Walker's eyes as he let go on Trivette. "Not as sorry as you're going to be. A spinning back kick to the head caused blood to fly from Trivette's face. Trivette, stunned from the surprise blow, attempted to block Walker's next attack but was unsuccessful. The Chavez brother's were about to have their men step in to help Trivette but Gage and Sydney, their guns drawn, changed their minds. Trivette had taken about all of the beating he could handle. He was laying very still among the shattered pieces of wood that had once been a table until he had landed on it. Walker turned to his young rangers to give them an order when he heard a familiar sound behind him, that of a gun being drawn from a holster. His instincts took over and his gun fired before he even realized who he was shooting. The bullet hit Trivette squarely in the chest knocking him over backwards. Realizing what he had done Walker rushed to the side of his former partner and friend.  
"I'm sorry" were the only words Trivette could manage to get out before he went limp in his partners arms.  
"I'm sorry, too" were the almost inaudible words that Walker said to his fallen friend.

_I told you it would be hard on one charactor. Please keep checking in on this story I have the next 5 chapters written in my head already. It just takes me a while to put them in the computer. Please R & R. Thanks_


	3. The Big Bust

Here it is chapter 3. I hope you will forgive me by the time you finish this chapter. This one has more Gage and Syd moments.

Chapter 3  
  
The Chavez brothers and their employees were quickly ushered out of the club. When they protested they were threatened with charges of impeding a police investigation. They were going to argue until Walker's expression told them they were risking a really good beating if they didn't leave quickly. Walker personally supervised all details surrounding the removal of Trivette's body, including following the ambulance to the morgue. Sydney tried to comfort her boss as he followed the stretcher out of the building, but he gently brushed her away and refused to make eye contact with any of them.  
  
Gage and Sydney stayed behind to help clean up the crime scene, but the shock of what they had just witnessed, had stunned them both. Sydney managed to keep herself under control until she and Gage were in the car on the way back to the office. Gage heard her muffled sobs begin and knew she couldn't hold back much longer. He pulled off the road and placed the car in park. When he reached out to hold her she fell into his arms and cried uncontrollably. "Aww Syd, I know. It's hard on all of us," Gage whispered. He continued to comfort her as she let her emotions out. She very rarely let anyone see her lose control and Gage felt a little bit honored that she felt comfortable enough with him to turn to him when she needed a shoulder to cry on. Gage was having a hard time keeping his own emotions in check and seeing his beloved Sydney lose it was not helping. He was angry at Trivette for causing this pain. How could he betray them like this? Then his own feelings of loss overwhelmed him and he began to weep as well.  
They sat there for a few minutes, until they felt they had let out enough emotions to be able to control themselves. Sydney felt very safe in Gage's embrace but she knew she had to let go. She couldn't trust herself right now. If she had lost control over Trivette's death, she could lose control over her feelings for Gage. She gently pulled away from his embrace but continued to look at the floor. She couldn't risk his seeing something in her eyes.  
Gage wasn't quite ready to let go of Sydney, but he respected her wishes. The sudden loss of Trivette had made him think about how quickly life could be snuffed out in this business. He couldn't bear to think about losing his precious Sydney, but when something like this happens it forces him to face the facts about their line of work. They continued the ride back to the office in silence, both consumed with their own thoughts.  
  
As they entered the office Walker was sitting at his desk talking softly on the phone. "Yes Alex, I've taken care of everything. Tell Erica she doesn't have to worry about anything. I'll be home soon. I'm leaving the office right now. I love you, too. Bye." Walker hung up the phone and addressed his remaining rangers without looking at them. "You two wrap up your work as quickly as possible so you can be back here by four a.m., sharp. We still have a lot of work to do and I really want these guys." With that he walked out the office doors. Gage and Sydney exchanged glances. They knew that whatever he was feeling he would keep those feelings locked away deep inside.  
  
Sydney picked Gage up the next morning; she didn't want him to be late today. As they walked into the office at 3:45 they both noted that Walker was already there. He seemed to be in deep concentration about something. When he noticed their arrival he jumped from his chair and said, "Good, you're early. Let's go."  
Gage and Sydney hadn't even had time to take off their jackets before Walker was out the door. They turned quickly and followed him. Gage muttered under his breath to his partner, "He is in a better mood."  
"Alex must have some kind of healing power," responded Sydney with a slightly confused smile.  
As they caught up with Walker, Gage asked, "Can I ask where we are going?"  
"There is a DPS van in the basement ready and waiting for you two, just get in it and ride with them," ordered Walker.  
"Where are you going to be?" asked Sydney.  
"I have to see a friend about a helicopter," Walker called back over his shoulder.  
With that he was out the door. Gage and Sydney again exchanged confused looks but said nothing.  
  
Actually there were five vans waiting in the basement. They were loaded with officers from several different agencies, DEA, ATF, FBI, and two from DPS. Gage and Sydney climbed in the second DPS van because it had the most room. They rode in silence, because they knew where they were going. Walker must have found out when the Chavez shipment was coming in. That must have accounted for his improved disposition.  
The task force arrived at their destination in about an hour. It was a small airstrip outside of Dallas that was surrounded by small areas of woodland. The task force divided up and took cover in three of the larger woodland areas. The airstrip was virtually surrounded. At about 6 a.m. two large black cars and a rental truck came down the drive and parked near the only hangar at the airfield. Four large men exited the front car and held their small submachine guns at the ready. The driver of the second car got out and opened the back door to allow his passengers to exit the vehicle. They stood near the rear of the car and searched the sky for the anticipated small airplane. They didn't need to watch for long.  
  
The task force heard the sound of the approaching Lear jet first and began preparing to move in. The plan was to go as soon as the jet finished taxiing and killed her engines. Just as they were ready to move in a helicopter came into view.  
"That must be Walker," exclaimed Gage. "Let's Go."  
The task force had to cross about seventy-five yards of open ground to reach the group assembled at the end of the runway. All three of the task forces came running out of the woods at about the same time. The helicopter managed to divert the attention of the armed guards just enough to allow the task force to cover over half of the distance to the airplane before taking fire.  
Gage and Sydney were separated in the melee. Sydney could make out that Walker was on the left skid of the helicopter but she couldn't tell who the ranger on the right skid was. He was dressed in a pair of navy blue ranger coveralls with a dark baseball cap pulled down low and a pair of Ray-ban sunglasses. Her attention was suddenly taken away from the helicopter by a large man trying to escape from the moving truck. She managed to sidestep the man and place a side kick to the tender spot just beside his right knee. He fell to the ground clutching his broken right leg. Sydney kicked his dropped gun out of his reach. She moved around the back of the truck trying to reach the second car. She had seen the Chavez brothers scrambling back inside and she wasn't going to let them get away. As she got closer she saw the ranger from the helicopter coming around the back of the airplane. He was heading toward the same car but Sydney had a few steps on him. Then she saw the gun barrel coming out of the back door and before she could react she saw the muzzle flash and felt the burning feeling in her chest. The impact of the bullet raised her off the ground and she mentally prepared for the hard landing, but instead she was caught by the mysterious ranger and they both hit the ground. She heard the ranger's gun fire back at the car and heard a scream come from a man in the car. "Noooo...Mario...Mario!" "I will get you for this ranger." The car threw gravel as the driver floored the accelerator, trying desperately to escape.  
  
Walker had focused on the airplane and with Gage's help he had managed to enter the plane and subdue the pilot. The plane was empty except for two large briefcases full of premium cocaine. Gage was back outside helping an FBI agent handcuff one of the larger bodyguards when he saw the Chavez brothers car pull away in a hurry. He had taken off on foot to try and catch up to it when he heard a familiar voice call his name.  
  
Sydney was having difficulty breathing and the ranger that had broken her fall was trying to talk to her. She couldn't concentrate. What was he saying? Why did he seem so familiar? She felt him place a cloth on her right shoulder and gently apply pressure. As her breathing became more and more difficult she heard him call for Gage. Gage, yes I want to see Gage before it is too late. She opened her eyes and put all of her strength into focusing them. "Oh my God," she whispered between breaths. "Am I dead too?" she asked as she looked up into the eyes of the mysterious ranger.  
Jimmy Trivette flashed his famous grin at her and said "No honey, this isn't Ranger Heaven and you're gonna be fine. Just hold on and take it easy. We're going to get you out of here." Turning away from her Trivette screamed at Gage, "Gage get over here. Sydney has been hit."  
Gage heard this over all the noise around him. Sydney had been hit. He stopped in mid-stride, turned and sprinted toward the airplane. His heart broke when he saw Sydney. She looked so tiny and frail. All other things left his mind as he gently lifted her shoulders from the other rangers lap and wrapped his arms around her. "Sydney, hang on. We will get you out of here. Just hang on...please Syd," Gage whispered through clenched teeth. She looked up at him and managed a weak smile but could not speak the words she longed to tell him. As she tried to force them out her strength failed her and she lost consciousness. Gage swept her up in his arms. Walker came running up to the group. Gage looked at him with tears in his eyes and asked, "Can we take her to the hospital in that helicopter?" "Of course, come on," replied Walker. Gage carried Sydney to the helicopter and Walker and Trivette followed quickly.

Another cliffhanger. Sorry. Trivette will explain himself in the next chapter. Please R & R. I will try and write it according to your suggestions. Thanks


	4. At The Hospital

_I forgot to add the disclaimer on the earlier chapters. Sorry, Mr. Norris. These characters don't belong to me and I am not profiting from this story._  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Trivette is riding in the co-pilot seat and radios the St. Matthews hospital to inform them that they have a ranger with a gunshot wound in the chest. They are coming in by helicopter and their ETA is about two minutes. Sydney is strapped to the bench seat in the rear of the copter while Walker and Gage sit in the jump seats behind the pilots. The hospital staff is waiting at the heli-pad when the rangers arrive. Gage and Walker gently hand Sydney's petite body out of the copter and lay her on the stretcher. Gage jumps from the copter and takes her hand as the nurses and orderlies push the gurney back into the hospital. Gage has to run to keep up. Walker gives the pilot the thumbs up sign as soon as he and Trivette are far enough away. The pilot returns the signal and takes off from the hospital heli-pad.  
Trivette turns to Walker as soon as they are inside the hospital and says, "Gage must be pretty shook up, because he didn't even ask why I'm not dead."  
"I know," responded Walker with a concerned look on his face.  
  
Gage stayed with the gurney right up to the trauma room door. Two very large orderlies very politely stopped him and told him he couldn't come in. Walker and Trivette found him outside the trauma room with his forehead resting against the wall.  
"Hey buddy, let's find somewhere to sit down. They will let us know what's going on as soon as they know," Trivette said as he placed a comforting hand on Gage's shoulder and tried to lead him to the waiting room.  
Before Trivette knew what was happening, Gage had caught Trivette's arm in a hold and punched him square on the jaw.  
Walker stepped in to stop Gage from hurting Trivette too badly. "Easy Gage he's is still on our side."  
Walker reached down to help Trivette get up. "Come on and we'll explain what has been happening." Walker said leading them both down the hall. He called Alex on his cell phone to let her know what had happened.  
  
Sitting in the small waiting room Gage is trying desperately to comprehend all that Walker and Trivette are telling him. "So let me get this straight, Miguel Chavez approached you about working for him, right Trivette?" Trivette nodded in agreement. "Then when you refused he threatened Erica and Jet?"  
"Right again, Gage," Interjected Trivette.  
"So when that happened, you went to Walker and the two of you decided to use it to your advantage to find out who was really behind Miguel's operation?" said Gage as he began to understand what had really happened. "But why didn't you tell Syd and me?"  
"There wasn't time," Walker pointed out. "We really didn't plan to kill Trivette in the beginning. The check for bugging devices in the office turned up two. One was at your desk and one at Trivette's. We couldn't remove them right away because we didn't want the Chavez to know we had found them."  
"I had already planted a listening device of my own in the nightclub, the first time I met with Miguel," explained Trivette. "So when Walker heard them say I had served my purpose and they wanted to get rid of me, we decided to have Alex take Erica and Jet and go to a safe place, then we set up our little play so they would think they were safe. I'm sorry we didn't tell you beforehand but you two were already at the stakeout when this all happened."  
"We couldn't risk them finding out that Trivette wasn't really dead. Not only would that have put Alex, Erica and Jet in danger, but they would have rescheduled the transfer and we couldn't have gotten them," continued Walker. "I never got a chance to talk to you about it, because we were always in the office."  
"Okay, I think I understand it now, but I'm not sure Sydney will be so forgiving," explained Gage, "she was really upset after seeing Trivette carried out in a body bag."  
Suddenly, at the mention of her name, he was brought back to reality and his fear of losing Sydney overcame him. He jumped up from his seat and started back down the hallway toward the trauma room. Walker and Trivette rose to follow him. As he reached the trauma room door it opened and the doctor came out to talk to them. Gage stopped in his tracks at the look on the doctor's face.  
"How is she?" asked Gage, not really sure he wanted to hear the answer.  
"Well, she is being prepped for surgery now," stated the doctor. "The bullet missed her heart but apparently it did quite a bit of damage to her right lung. She has lost a lot of blood and is suffering from shock. She is also having a great deal of difficulty breathing on her own but, we won't know the full extent of her injuries until we operate and remove all the bullet fragments." The doctor turned to leave then stopped and turned back. "If she has any family, they really should be notified."  
This last statement hit them all pretty hard, but it really knocked the wind out of Gage. Walker and Trivette each took hold of his arms and led him back to the waiting room and sat him down. He could hold it in no longer. The tears came to his eyes and he buried his face in his hands and let them flow.  
Trivette took the seat next to him and placed a supportive arm around the young ranger. He had always thought there might be more to their partnership than just being close friends, but he hadn't realized how much more. Trivette tried to offer comforting words but Gage simply continued to sob softly.  
Walker left the waiting room and walked down the hall to make a phone call. Alex answered on the first ring, "Hello."  
"Hi, Alex," Walker answered.  
"How is she doing?" queried Alex.  
"She is in surgery, but I'm more worried about Gage. He is really shaken"  
"Erica and I have dropped off the kids at the HOPE center and we will be there as soon as we can."  
"Good. Oh, and Alex..." started Walker.  
"Yes?"  
"I love you."  
"I love you, too Walker"  
  
Walker and Trivette are sitting with Gage when Alex and Erica arrive. They quickly rose from their seats to greet their lovely wives. Erica rushes to her husband and wraps her arms around him. It felt good to be able to hold him again after all that had gone on in the last two days.  
Alex walked over to Walker and they embraced gently. "I'm so glad that you're okay," she said softly. "Have you heard anything new about Sydney?"  
"No, she is still in surgery," Walker stated impatiently.   
"Well, I hate to say it but, you two need to get back to work so you can make sure the Chavez brothers don't cause us any more trouble," Erica said.  
"Right," Alex interjected. "Erica and I will stay here with Gage, and we will let you know as soon as we hear anything about Sydney."  
Walker took advantage of his wife's offer by turning to Trivette and saying, "Well partner, since your feeling better, maybe we should get back to the office and see how the rest of the bust went down?"  
"I'm right behind you partner," quipped Trivette.  
He turned to his lovely wife and mouthed the words, "I love you."  
They embraced each other again and she whispered in his ear, "I love you, too. Please be careful."  
Jimmy flashed his famous grin at her and replied "I always am."  
On their way out the door Walker placed a supportive hand on Gage's shoulder, and Jimmy knelt down to offer encouraging words to his young friend. "Hey Gage," Jimmy said in a soft, but serious tone. "Hang in their buddy, if Sydney is tough enough to put up with us guys day in and day out, then no little bullet is going slow her down."  
Gage managed a small grin and laid a friendly hand on Jimmy's shoulder. "Thanks, Trivette, and I'm sorry about what happened earlier."  
"Not a problem buddy," Jimmy said rubbing his jaw, "I had already forgotten about it."  
Puzzled, Alex and Erica looked at each other but decided now was not the time for questions. Walker and Trivette left them in the waiting room.  
  
Back at Ranger headquarters Jimmy was taking a lot of ribbing about his unfortunate demise. Of course, he took it good naturedly but, his mind was really on Sydney. Finally, after the fifth call asking where the wake was going to be held, Jimmy sent and E-mail to everyone on his address list that read, "The news of my death has been greatly exaggerated."  
Walker was on the phone with the lead FBI agent from the bust this morning. They had stopped the arms for drugs deal and had the most of the men in lock-up, waiting to be interviewed. The bad news was, the Chavez brothers had escaped. Their car had been found abandoned in a parking lot near their nightclub. Blood was found on the back seat and they were checking out all the hospitals to see if anyone matching either of their descriptions had been seeking treatment. Walker thanked him and hung up the phone.  
Walking over to Trivette's desk and Walker sat down on the corner of it. He filled Jimmy in on what had happened after they left the scene this morning. A look of terror crossed Jimmy's face when he found out that the Chavez brothers had escaped.  
"If they are still out there then Erica and Jet are still in danger. We've got to go get them," Jimmy said urgently.  
"Hold on a minute. The Feds found the car abandoned near their nightclub and there was blood all over the back seat," Walker said quickly, trying to keep his friend from rushing out the door. Jimmy thought for a minute and said, "I could have hit one of them. I fired into the back of the car just after Sydney was hit. I remember hearing Miguel's voice calling to his brother, but I couldn't understand all that he said."  
"The Feds are checking all the hospitals already. If it was Mario that you hit, that might bye us some time." Walker said optimistically.  
"Yeah, but if it was Miguel that I hit, then Mario is probably already setting up a hit on my family" Jimmy insisted. "I have got to go get them."  
Just as Jimmy finished his statement his phone rang. Answering it, he almost shouted, "Trivette." Softening his tone he said, "Sorry, Alex. Okay, we'll be right there. Alex don't let on, but keep your eyes on Erica. Walker and I will pick up the kids on the way to the hospital. We will fill you in when we get there. Bye."  
Turning to Walker, "Let's go, Sydney just got out of surgery."  
  
When Walker and Trivette came into the waiting room carrying their precious children, their anxious wives came up to greet them. Walker took Alex aside and filled her in while Jimmy explained things to Erica. When they had decided on a plan of action to protect their families, Jimmy asked about Sydney.  
Alex answered him, "She is out of surgery, and it went well, but she hasn't regained consciousness yet, and her vital signs haven't stabilized. She is still in critical condition. Gage is in the room with her now."  
  
Gage was sitting in a chair close to the bed. He was holding her hand and very gently stroking her hair. The large hospital bed made her seem even smaller than usual. What Sydney lacked in stature she made up for in personality and determination. With the exception of Walker, she was as good at being a ranger as any man he knew, and she could handle all of the grief she got from the guys with ease. Now, she seemed so frail and weak. He could barely stand to see her hooked up to all the machines, with tubes going in and out of her beautiful body. The only sign that she was alive was the soft beeping of her heart monitor and the steady sound of the respirator.  
Gage stood slowly, and with tears in his eyes he tenderly kissed her forehead. "I'm sorry, Syd. I should have been there for you. Please come back to me, Syd. There is so much I need to tell you. Please come back so I can tell you that...that...I love you."  
  
_Thanks for the reviews. I did this one over and tried to make it easier to read. If the dialogue format is still confusing PLEASE let me know. Thanks for the heads up. I am working on the next chapter but it might be a few days._


	5. A New Friend

These characters are not mine (except for Jet and Blue) and I am not proffiting from this story.

_Please be patient with me. I promise to have more personal moments with the main characters. I am having a hard time getting the plot to work out the way I want it. Please R & R. All suggestions are appreciated. Thanks_

Chapter 5  
  
Sitting in the waiting room Walker is watching his beautiful daughter, Angela. She is shaking a set of plastic keys over little Jet's head while he sits in his car seat. She is trying to play with him because he is starting to get fussy. He must be getting hungry. They will have to go home soon.  
The sound of a cell phone interrupts this little family scene. It's Walker's. He answers it with tiredness in his voice. "Walker...Yes...Well, we are a little shorthanded right now but...I usually like to pick my own rangers...Yes sir...Alright...Yes, I understand." Walker flips the cover shut on his cell phone in disgust. "Trivette, you go on and take everyone to the ranch. I have to go back to headquarters for a few minutes."   
"Is everything okay?" asked Jimmy.   
"Yeah, I just need to take care of a few things. Let's go check on Gage and Sydney before we leave," Walker said flatly.  
  
Walker and Jimmy softly walk into Sydney's hospital room. They are concerned about Sydney but they are just as concerned about Gage.  
Jimmy placed a hand on Gage's shoulder and asked, "Are you doing alright, Buddy."  
Gage, never taking his eyes off of Sydney, mumbled an unconvincing "Yeah."  
Walker steps up and says, "It's getting late Gage, have you eaten anything, today?"  
Gage just shakes his head.  
"Trivette is going to take Alex and Erica and the kids back my ranch for the night, and I have to run by headquarters. I'll stop and get you something to eat on the way back." Walker explained. "If you need anything just call us, okay?"  
Gage seemed to break out of his trance. He realizes that his friends are worried about him and he needs to show them that he appreciates it. "Thanks, Boss. Some food would be real nice. About work tomorrow...  
Walker and Trivette look at one another and grin. Walker says, "Gage, don't worry about work. We've already taken care of that. You are officially here to protect Sydney."  
Surprised Gage asked, "Why does Syd need protection?" "We didn't get the Chavez brothers this morning. So I think you should stay here with Sydney just in case they get any ideas." Relieved, Gage let out a sigh and said, "Thanks Walker."  
As they made their way to the door, Jimmy turned back to Gage and said, "Hey buddy, I mean it, if you need anything, you call us."  
"Thanks Jimmy."  
"That's what families are for," Jimmy stated.  
Gage smiled, taking comfort in knowing that he was part of that family. Other than his sister Julie, he had never really had a family. Now, he was surrounded by people he really cared about, and they really cared about him. He turned back to Sydney and gently took her hand in his.  
  
Upon entering Ranger Headquarters, Walker noticed a stranger sitting at Trivette's desk typing on a laptop computer. The last few days had already been pretty rough and now he had a new ranger assigned to his company that he didn't know anything about and he wasn't sure he wanted. Now, he finds her sitting at his partner's desk like she owned the place. "Who are you?" Walker said with irritation in his voice.  
The stranger smiled as she stood up quickly and extended a hand, "You must be Ranger Walker. It's very nice to finally meet you."  
Walker ignored her attempt at a handshake and asked, "What are you doing at Trivette's desk? Do you make it a habit of taking over other people's property without permission? That might work in D.C., but it doesn't cut it my ranger company. I don't need an officer assigned to my company that has no respect for other people."  
She was surprised at his rude attitude and cold tone. This wasn't the Walker she had been expecting and her defenses went up immediately, "Do you make it a habit of being rude to people right off the bat, or do you usually get to know them first? I was assigned here because I am good at what I do, you are shorthanded, and I asked to be assigned here. Now I'm not so sure that was a good idea. You might be able to bully other people, but I don't take that from anyone, not even the famous Texas Ranger Cordell Walker."  
Her response made him realize how rude his remarks had been. Suddenly the events of the past days seemed to catch up with him and he let out a long sigh.  
The stranger seemed to notice the change in his attitude and the tiredness in his eyes and she said, "Look, Ranger Walker, we seem to have gotten off on the wrong foot. Let's try this again." She extended her hand, saying, "Hello Ranger Walker, I am Ranger Samantha Hawks and I have been assigned to your Company B. I am looking forward to working with you and your rangers, and I will do my best to help in any way necessary."  
Walker stepped up and shook her hand. "I'm sorry, I have had a couple of rough days, but that is no excuse to take it out on you. Welcome to Dallas and Company B."  
"Thank you Ranger Walker. I am sorry about using Jimmy's desk, but I needed to plug into a phone line and I didn't think Jimmy would mind."  
"You know Trivette?" Walker asked.  
The young ranger looked up in surprise. "Yes Sir, we go all the way back to the DPS Academy. We were even partners for awhile, just before he made ranger. He and I tried out for the Ranger's at the same time, but he made it first and he has never let me hear the end of it."  
"That sounds like Trivette," Walker said knowingly.  
"I was hoping he would come back to the office today. I would like to do some catching up before we get too far into this case,"  
"He won't be back tonight. He has taken our families back to my ranch for the night," Walker explained.  
The disappointed young ranger responded with, "Oh, I see. Well, I guess we can catch up tomorrow. I better get checked in at the hotel." The young ranger picked up her suitcase and turned to Walker saying, "He doesn't know I've come back to Dallas, so if you wouldn't mind, don't tell him. I would like to surprise him."  
Walker grinned and nodded in agreement, then had an idea to help make up for his earlier behavior. "Why don't you come to the ranch tonight? We have plenty of room and we could all get to know each other a little bit before we start working on this case."  
Stunned, the young ranger didn't know what to say at first. "No Ranger Walker, I couldn't put you out like that. You already have company."  
"The Trivette's aren't company, their family. We are all pretty close around here. Besides, if I know Alex, she's cooking enough for an army," Walker said jokingly.  
"Well, if she has to feed Jimmy she had better cook a lot," responded the young ranger.  
"You definitely know Trivette. Come on I'll give you a ride."  
"Thank you, Ranger Walker."  
"Most people just call me Walker."  
"Okay, Walker. It's a long story, but my friends call me Blue," responded the young ranger.  
"Alright Blue, I hope you don't mind if we stop at the hospital on the way?" asked Walker.  
"Not at all, sir. How is your wounded ranger?" asked Blue  
"She had improved a little before I left this afternoon, but she was still critical," Walker said.  
  
Walker and Blue compared notes on Trivette all the way to the hospital. By the time they arrived they had become fast friends. Gage was very glad to receive the food and seemed pleased to meet his new co-worker. Sydney had steadily improved as the afternoon went along and so had his mental state. Her vital signs had stabilized and she was off the respirator, but she still had not regained consciousness. As he and Blue were leaving the hospital, Walker called Alex to let her know he was bringing home a new ranger and to give her an update on Sydney. He was also making sure they had made it home safely.  
  
Alex and Erica were in the kitchen putting the finishing touches on dinner. The children had already been fed and bathed and Jimmy was reading a story book to them before bed. Jet had already fallen asleep in his daddy's arms. Angela was trying to stay awake until her daddy got home, but as she snuggled against her "unca Dimmy's" other shoulder, she soon drifted off, too. Jimmy was trapped in the chair. His left arm was completely numb from holding Jet in one position too long and he couldn't move his right arm without waking Angela, so he just sat there and watched the two children sleep. He thought about the children a lot lately. He had never worried about getting hurt on the job until Jet was born. The trick he and Walker had played on the Chavez brothers had really gotten him thinking. What would happen to his family if he really didn't come home one night? He knew Walker and Alex would help Erica in any way they could, but would Jet know how much Jimmy loved him. Jimmy's thoughts were interrupted by the opening of the front door.  
"Hey, anybody home?" shouted Walker as he came in the house.  
Jimmy made a loud 'Shhhhhhh' sound and gave his partner mean look.  
After motioning his guest to come in, Walker silently made his way to his trapped partner and picked up his 'little angel' and placed her on his shoulder. Without noticing Walker's guest, Jimmy gently transferred the sleeping Jet to his other arm and stretched his left one to try and get the blood flowing again. They carefully made their way upstairs and put the sleeping children to bed in Angela's room. Jimmy was still rubbing his arm as they came back downstairs. He noticed the dark haired young woman standing by the front door and a look of surprise crossed his face.  
Jimmy looked at the young woman and asked, "Blue? Is that you?" When she nodded, Jimmy wrapped his strong arms around her waist and hugged her so tightly that he lifted her off the ground. She returned the hug, laughing at the shocked look on his face. Just as he set her back on the floor and started to release his embrace he heard Erica clear her throat behind him. He turned around to see that his wife was not very happy about her husband hugging another woman. He flashed his widest grin at her and said, "Erica don't be like that. This is Blue! I told you about her," insisted Jimmy. "We were partners before I made the rangers." Turning back to Blue he asked, "How long have you been back in Dallas? Why didn't you tell me you were coming in? Are you staying long?"  
Alex stepped in and told Jimmy, "Why don't you introduce your friend to the rest of us, Jimmy?"  
Jimmy looked a little embarrassed as he introduced Ranger Samantha Hawks to Erica and Alex. Erica was polite but she wasn't as warm and friendly as she usually was. Alex noticed, and tried to change the subject by reminding them that the food was getting cold. They made their way to the table and Blue made it a point not to sit by Jimmy. She didn't want to make any enemies on her first day back in Dallas. After they had finished their meal Blue insisted on helping to clean up the kitchen. When the dishes had been put away, the women made their way to the den to join Walker and Trivette.  
Blue made sure to sit in the easy chair, so that Erica could sit next to Jimmy on the sofa. Alex decided to break the ice by saying, "So Blue, Walker tells me you have been on special assignment in Washington, DC?"  
"Yes Ma'am, I have been on a special team made up of police officers from every state. We have been working to improve our homeland security on a local level. Keeping track of possible terrorist suspects and anyone they might be connected with in each state," answered Blue.  
Erica jumped in by asking, "So what brings you back to Dallas?"  
Blue looked at her and explained, "Erica, you know that Jimmy and Walker have been working on a case involving the Chavez brothers?" Erica timidly nodded her head as she thought of all the trouble they had been through the last few days because of the Chavez brothers. Blue continued, "Well, we have reason to believe that Miguel Chavez may have some connection with a certain group of suspected terrorists that have based themselves here in Texas."  
Walker had been sitting silently, taking in everything that Blue had been saying, when he asked, "So you were sent here to investigate that connection?"  
"Not exactly," responded Blue. "Miguel was very loyal to his brother Mario. However, Miguel had bigger expectations than Mario. Mario was very content to make his fortune in drugs and guns, but Miguel had friends that convinced him that he needed to help with their cause. We believe Mario had kept Miguel from acting on his ideas of joining with the terrorist organization, because Mario was afraid it would affect his bottom line. Now with Mario dead, Miguel is free to use his brother's organization and money to establish a terrorist network that could be powerful enough to create another September 11th, right here in Dallas."  
"How do you know Mario is dead?" asked Jimmy.  
"His body turned up this afternoon, in a local hospital morgue as a John Doe," answered Blue. "The problem is that Miguel is completely unpredictable now that he has lost Mario. I feel like he's going to try for revenge. Since Miguel knows Jimmy, that you are the one that killed his beloved brother, we have to believe that he might try to come after you or your family. If he does hook up with this terrorist group they could try to make a statement by coming after The Texas Rangers as a whole. We don't know what he might be thinking. Right now we are just shooting in the dark."  
Just as Blue finished her sentence, the house went dark as the electric line was cut.

_I will get back to Gage and Sydney in the next chapter. I promise. Thanks for the reviews._


	6. Women and Children First

Chapter 6  
  
When the lights went out Alex felt her way to the end table, to get the flashlight she keeps there for emergencies. Once she found it she grabbed Erica's hand and led her toward the stairs. Walker understood immediately that she was going to the children. They were halfway up the stairs when the front door burst open and three armed men came charging in. Alex noticed that they were wearing night vision goggles that magnify all available light, so she shined the flashlight in their faces. This temporary blinded them and gave Walker and Jimmy a chance to stop them before they got very far. Blue saw that Walker and Jimmy had these guys under control, so she slipped out the front door to call for backup. The full moon made it easier to find her way to the truck. Maybe she can find out exactly what they are dealing with.  
  
Hearing the sound of breaking glass coming from the children's room, Alex hurried up the stairs to find her child. As she entered the room, Alex saw Erica struggling with a man trying to hand Jet out the window to his waiting partner. Erica grabbed for her baby boy, but the man standing on the ladder managed to land a hard right hand to Erica's jaw, sending her flying across the room. The man on the ladder quickly took the baby and started down. The man still inside the room moved to Angela's bed and started to pick her up, but Alex jumped on his back and tried to use the sleeper hold that Walker had taught her. He was too quick for her though, and spun around flipping her to the floor.  
  
Walker came into the room just as Alex hit the floor. A rage seemed to fill him and he made a flying side kick to the man's head. Off balance the man stumbled to the window. He grabbed desperately for the window sill to catch himself but he was unsuccessful and fell backwards out the window. Alex rushes to Angela's bed and picks up the crying child.  
  
Jimmy finds Erica lying on the floor. He gently picks her up and cradles her head in his lap. As she begins to come to, she struggles to get up. Jimmy tries to stop her until she tells him, between sobs, "Jimmy, they took the baby."  
  
Jimmy and Walker race down the stairs to the front door, while Alex helps Erica get to her feet.  
  
Outside, Blue was successful in making it to Walker's truck and calling for help. As she was making her way back to the house, she saw a man come flying out of an upstairs window. As she went to investigate, she saw another man running straight at her. They were less than ten feet apart when she drew her sidearm. Taking aim she yelled "freeze." The man obeyed for a split second. As she moved forward and ordered him to put his hands behind his head, he suddenly pitched the bundle he was carrying toward Blue. A feint cry came from the flying bundle and Blue realized that it must be Jimmy's baby. She dropped her gun and made a flying dive for the baby. She caught it just before they both hit the ground.  
  
The man was running away from Blue. She retrieved her pistol from the grass and made her way to the front porch. A van engine started and a pair of headlights came on, illuminating the whole yard. The sound of gravel flying and a van door being slid open told her they were picking up the escaping man. Blue knew she had to get the baby inside the house before they opened fire. She made a dive across the front porch, while shielding the baby with her own body.  
  
Jimmy reached the door just as the men in the van opened fire. Everyone inside the house dropped to the floor. A loud thump was heard on the front porch as the van sped away. As soon as the shooting stopped, Jimmy slowly opened the door. Blue was clutching something tightly as she knelt on the floor of the porch.  
  
At the sound of the door opening Blue raises up and hands the child to Jimmy. Jimmy holds his son close and while comforting the crying infant, rushes to the kitchen. Alex has found Walker's Coleman lantern and uses it to illuminate the small room. Walker helps Blue to her feet and notices that she is limping.  
  
"Are you alright?' he asks.   
  
"Yeah, I think so. I must have hit my leg when I dove on the porch," she replies.  
  
They hear a scream from the kitchen and rush to see what is going on now. Erica is holding Jet under the weak light, crying, "Jimmy, there is blood on his blanket." Jimmy takes the child and quickly removes him from the blood covered blanket and examines him for any injuries.  
  
Blue is beginning to feel sick now. She starts to pray for the child's safety. The room is starting to spin and her leg is really hurting now.  
  
Jimmy has stripped the crying baby to its diaper and is examining it closely.  
  
"I can't find a mark on him. I don't know how it got here but, this blood isn't his," happily exclaims Jimmy.  
  
The light is growing dimmer as Blue finishes her prayer. She realizes she is falling and tries to catch Walker's arm. Walker reaches to catch her, but only manages to slow her fall. As Blue loses consciousness the sound of sirens are heard in the distance.  
  
Gage is suddenly awakened as the arm he was resting his head on slips off the chair. He shakes his head and tries to remember where he is. Then it all comes flooding back to him. His precious partner is still lying in the hospital bed fighting for her life.  
  
He starts to talk to himself. "What would be the worst case scenario if I just tell her how I feel? She could tell me that she doesn't feel the same way, but, she could tell me that she does. What if we do get into a relationship? Could we still be partners? Could I let her put her life on the line every day? Would I be able to be a good ranger if I was always trying to protect her? Oh Syd, what am I going to do?"  
  
At the hospital Walker decides to go check on Sydney and Gage. Gage is surprised when Walker comes in Sydney's room. "What are you doing back here?" he says slightly worried.  
  
Walker fills him in on what happened at the ranch.  
  
"Wow, this case just keeps getting better and better. So Blue saved Jet?" asked Gage.  
  
"Yeah, but she was wounded in her left leg," stated Walker. "I don't think it is too bad, though. We didn't even know she had been wounded until she passed out."  
  
"How is Trivette holding up?" asked Gage.  
  
"He is pretty shaken up. Alex is with him in the waiting room," Walker said.  
  
Erica does have a concussion, and will need to stay overnight for observation. Little Jet is given a clean bill of health and is sleeping soundly in his father's arms in the waiting room. Angela has fallen asleep on the couch in the waiting room beside her mother. Alex is trying to comfort Jimmy about all that has happened in the last few days when the doctor comes in to update them on Ranger Hawks.

"She is pretty lucky, the bullet passed cleanly through her thigh, doing very little damage. She lost a lot of blood and will be sore for a while but that is about all. Her recovery could take a little longer than normal due to all the scar tissue she has on that leg. Was she in some kind of car accident?"  
  
"No, she was wounded in the first Gulf war," stated Jimmy flatly.  
  
"Well from the amount of scarring, she is lucky they were able to save it," the doctor said honestly.  
  
When the doctor leaves, Alex turns to Jimmy and asks, "So Jimmy, tell me about this old partner of yours?"  
  
Jimmy gets a small grin on his face and says "Alex, you are really going to like her. She is one of the best friends, I've ever had.  
  
"So, tell me how you two became such good friends," asked Alex impatiently.  
  
"We met in the DPS academy, and hit it off right off the bat. We were a little older than most of the cadets in our class so we kind of hung out together. I had just gotten out of the NFL and she had just been given her medical discharge from the Marine Corps."  
  
"Was that because of her leg?" asked Alex.  
  
"Yeah, she was a helicopter pilot over there. All I know about it is, her helicopter crashed and her leg was hurt pretty badly. She never wanted to talk about it much, so I didn't ask about it much. She was still trying to get her leg back in shape when we went through the academy. She had just finished her rehab therapy and all that physical training was pretty hard on her. Our PT instructor kept telling her she would never make it, but that just made her that much more determined," continued Jimmy. "When we graduated, she had improved from the slowest time on the obstacle course to the second fastest time."  
  
"Let me guess who had the fastest time," joked Alex.  
  
Jimmy grinned and said, "I just had a bad shoulder, there wasn't anything wrong with my legs."  
  
"Well, Blue sounds like a really strong willed woman," said Alex.  
  
"You have no idea, Alex. But, I guess Blue had to be strong," stated Jimmy. "You know, I never realized it before but, she and Walker have a lot in common."  
  
"Oh really, like what?" asks Alex curiously.  
  
"They both seem to show up just when I need them the most and they are both orphans. Her parents were killed when Blue was eight years old. She and her parents went into a convenience store to get some soft drinks one afternoon and two armed robbers came in right behind them and started shooting. Everyone in the store was killed except for Blue. Her mother had managed to shield Blue from the shooting," explained Jimmy.  
  
"What an awful thing for such a little girl to go through," said Alex.  
  
"Yeah, it was pretty hard on her. The only known relative she had was a grandfather that lived in Kentucky. So she left Dallas and moved there to live with him. He was a former Marine, and a retired Kentucky State Trooper," explained Jimmy.  
  
"Well, I guess that sheds some light on her career choices," joked Alex, "but why did she come back to Dallas?"  
  
"Her grandfather died of cancer just before she graduated from college. He left her everything he had, but she couldn't stand to live in that house alone, so she sold everything, put the money in the bank and joined the marines. That's where she got her nickname. They gave her a hard time about her Kentucky accent and called her 'Bluegrass'." Jimmy continued, "She eventually got it shortened to just 'Blue'.  
  
"I wondered why someone with such dark brown eyes would be called 'Blue'," stated Alex.  
  
"When she got out of the Marines, she called the only person she had left, that she considered family. That was the Texas Ranger that had found her in the convenience store after her parents had been killed. His name was CD Parker."  
  
"You're kidding?" exclaimed Alex.  
  
"Nope," Jimmy explained. "Blue is the person that introduced me to CD."  
  
Walker and Gage are talking about what they might be facing in the coming weeks, if Blue is right about the terrorist network. They are interrupted by a weak, but irritated voice.  
  
"Would you two keep it down, I'm trying to sleep," said a groggy Sydney.  
  
Still in deep discussion with Walker, Gage responds, "Hang on, Shorty." Than, realizing that Sydney is finally awake he rushes to her bedside as Walker goes out in the hall to summon a nurse or doctor.  
  
"Syd, you're awake. How are you feeling?" ask Gage softly.  
  
"Like I just got run over by a bus," Sydney replied.  
  
A doctor and a nurse came in and asked Gage to leave so that they could examine Sydney. Reluctantly Gage followed Walker out the door.  
  
"I think I'll go tell Alex and Trivette that Sydney is awake. This might be just what Trivette needs to perk him up a bit," Walker says as he heads down the hallway to the elevator.  
  
"Thanks Boss, I'll stay here with Syd and fill her in on what has been going on," Gage replied.  
  
Walker came into the waiting room just as Jimmy was explaining how Blue and CD had encouraged him to try for the Rangers.  
  
"See, Blue wanted to try out for the Rangers, but you know how CD felt about women rangers. So he kept trying to talk her out of it. Well, the more he talked, the more determined she was to do it," explained Jimmy. "I tried to stay out of it, but CD talked me into trying out for the Rangers, too. He was trying to protect her; because he thought it would be to dangerous if she became a ranger. He thought if I made it and she didn't, she would give up on the idea."  
  
"Well, that obviously backfired," joked Alex.  
  
"Yeah, it backfired on CD and me. She never really forgave either one of us." Jimmy continued, "She thought that CD had called one of his ranger friends and made sure she didn't make the cut. So, when the next ranger position came open, she applied for it and got it before she told either one of us about it. She moved to El Paso just before Walker and I became partners, and we just kind of lost touch. Except for a few E-mails I hadn't heard from her until tonight at your house."  
  
Walker had been listening at the door of the waiting room. When Jimmy had finished his story Walker asked, "Are you saying that Ranger Samantha Hawks is the little girl that CD called 'Little Sammi'?"  
  
Jimmy turned to face Walker and said, "Yes she is, but only CD was allowed to call her that."  
  
"You didn't know her?" Alex asked Walker.  
  
"Not really, I only met her once. She came out to spend the summer with CD one year, but she was just a little girl than," explained Walker. "He used to talk about her a lot, but I didn't even know her last name." Changing the subject Walker said, "I came down to tell you both that Sydney woke up about ten minutes ago. I left Gage with her. I thought they might need some time alone," Walker said with a grin.  
  
It was almost fifteen minutes before Gage was allowed back inside Sydney's room. He paced up and down the hallway trying to figure out what he was going to say, but when the nurse told him that he could go back in, he still didn't have a clue. The nurses had helped her sit up in the bed, and she looked up at him with that beautiful smile of hers. Gage summoned all his courage and decided it was now or never!  
  
"Hey Syd, are you feeling any better now?" he asked softly.  
  
"Yeah, a little better," she replied. "But I had one crazy dream."  
  
"Oh, yeah? Was I in it?" Gage said with a grin.  
  
"Yeah, I think so, but mostly I remember Trivette telling me I wasn't in Ranger heaven or something like that," said Sydney, obviously confused.  
  
"That wasn't a dream. You see, Trivette is still alive, and he's still one of the good guys. He and Walker cooked that whole thing up because the Chavez brothers were threatening Trivette's family."  
  
"So that guy on the helicopter with Walker was Trivette?" asked Sydney.  
  
"Yep!" replied Gage.  
  
"Did we get the Chavez brothers?" Sydney asked hopefully.  
  
"Well, after Mario shot you, then Trivette shot and killed Mario. Unfortunately Miguel escaped and may be linking up with some terrorist network," explained Gage.  
  
Sydney let out a sigh of defeat, "I think I'll just go back to sleep."  
  
"Oh no you don't, we need to talk about a few things first," said Gage in a forceful tone. He softened his tone and started, "When I thought I was going to lose you, I realized that you were the most important thing in my life. I just couldn't imagine what I would do if you weren't there for me. We've both known there was something more than just friendship between us for a long time now and I can't stand to wait any longer."  
  
Gage paused to give Sydney a chance to say something, when she didn't he continued, "Sydney Cooke, I love you. I love you more than anything else in this world and...and I want to marry you." Gage dropped to one knee and asked, "Will you marry me?"  
  
Sydney was shocked, and tears rolled down her cheeks. This was too sudden. She didn't know what to say. Yes, she knew she loved Gage, and had known for a long time. But, was she ready for that? She looked into Gage's eyes and knew what she should say, what she wanted to say.  
But instead, with tears in her eyes, she said, "I'm sorry Gage. I don't think I'm ready for marriage, yet."  
  
Heartbroken, Gage slowly stood up and left the room without a single word. Sydney watched the door close behind him and broke down in tears. Softly, between sobs she said to herself, "I love you too, Gage."


	7. Back To Work

_All disclaimers apply. I don't own the characters in Walker Texas Ranger and I am not profiting from this story._

_Thanks for being patient with me. I think I know where this is going now. Please read and review. **ALL** advice is appreciated._

Chapter 7

Walker and Trivette are making plans on where their families can stay, and be safe when Gage comes in the waiting room.

"Hey Gage, how's Sydney?" asked Trivette.

"She's just great, Trivette," snapped Gage. "Walker, can I speak with you...privately."

Jimmy and Walker exchange glances as Walker joins Gage in the hallway.

Gage seems uneasy about what he wants to say. Walker asks "What's wrong Gage?"

"I...uh...I...think I've been in this hospital too long. I'm ready to get back to work, Boss," Gage said tentatively. He expected Walker to argue with him, but instead Walker agreed.

"Okay Gage, we are already two rangers short. You can start off by taking Alex and the kids to the safe house at this address. Cody and Simms are already there getting it ready. Trivette will bring Erica when she is discharged, and I will send some DPS officers over to relieve you," explained Walker.

Slightly surprised at the fact that Walker didn't ask any questions about Sydney, Gage took the piece of paper from Walker and said, "Right Boss, Thanks."

Looking at the expression on the young ranger's face, Walker asked, "Is everything alright, Gage."

"Yes sir, I'm just fine," Gage lied.

Alex had already gathered all the children's supplies, when Gage came in to help. He picked up Angela very carefully, so as not to wake her and carried her for Alex. Jimmy kissed Jet's forehead before handing him to Alex. Walker stopped Gage so that he could kiss Angela goodbye, before turning to his wife.

"You be careful," he said before giving Alex a tender kiss.

"I will. I love you," Alex said with a grin.

"I love you, too," Walker said sincerely.

As soon as they were down the hall, Jimmy turned to Walker and asked, "So, what do you think happened between Gage and Sydney?"

"I don't know Trivette, but I'm sure they will let us in on it when they want us to know," Walker said in a condescending tone.

Trivette looked at Walker with and incredulous grin, "You're no fun," he said, grateful for a chance to lighten up a bit.

"You're as bad as Alex," said Walker jokingly. "Listen, I'm going back to Headquarters and see what's going on. Try and get some sleep. You look like you need it."

"Thanks a lot, Walker. You're not fresh as a daisy, yourself," Jimmy said grinning.

More seriously Walker said, "I'm going to talk to Blue's doctor and see if I can get her placed in the same room with Sydney. If they need protection it will be easier if they are in their together."

"That's a good idea, but once Blue comes out of the anesthesia she's going to want to get out of here pretty quick," explained Jimmy.

"She has to wait until the doctor releases her," stated Walker.

Trivette smiled at his partner and said, "Blue doesn't like hospitals at all. I'm telling you partner, when she wakes up you will have to strap her down to keep her here."

"Well then, we'll just have to strap her down, won't we," joked Walker. "I'm going to get back to the office. If you need anything, call me."

"Thanks buddy," Jimmy said.

Walker arranged for Blue to be taken to Sydney's room as soon as she was out of recovery. Jimmy had explained to Sydney the reasoning behind that move. There were two uniformed DPS officers stationed at their door 24/7. As soon as Erica was discharged Jimmy took her to the safe house with Alex and the kids. Erica was doing her best to be a good ranger's wife but the past few days had been really hard for her. Jimmy tried his best to make her feel safe but he felt that she was losing her confidence in him. Her mood improved when they got to the safe house and she was able to hold her son in her arms.

Jimmy knew he had to get back to the office and start tracking down these animals that were after his family, but he didn't want to leave Erica and the baby again. Erica told him she understood and tried to encourage him to catch the bad guys quickly so that they could get their lives back to normal, but he couldn't help but think she was having second thoughts about their life together. Could anyone call a Texas Ranger's life normal? Gage finally convinced him that the faster they got to the office the faster they could catch these guys. So, reluctantly Trivette and Gage left the safe house and headed back to Ranger Headquarters.

Sydney had been thinking about Gage since he left this morning. She had to get this sorted out in her head and work it out with Gage, soon. Her new roommate had been a curious diversion from her thoughts of Gage. Who was this ranger? Why hadn't Sydney ever heard about her before? Trivette had said that she had been a ranger almost as long as he had but that she had been on assignment in Washington, D.C. for the last three years. As Sydney was lost in her thoughts, she noticed that Ranger Hawks was beginning to wake up. She was mumbling about something and seemed to be fighting something. Fearing that Hawks might hurt herself, Sydney pressed the nurse call button. Blue's mumbling was getting louder and she was thrashing around more. She seemed to be slapping her leg, suddenly the mumbling became screams.

"We're going down! I'll hold it as long as I can. Abandon ship! Get everybody off! We're on fire!" Blue screamed.

Sydney got out of her own bed and managed to get to Blue's bed just as the nurse came in the room.

Just then, Blue grabbed Sydney by the upper arms and shouted, "Please, save Matt!"

Sydney had never seen such a desperate look in anyone's eyes before.

The nurse was trying to put the sedative in Blue's I.V. It took just a few seconds to work. Blue relaxed her grip on Sydney and slowly lay back on her pillow.

Confused, Sydney looked to the nurse for an explanation. "What was that all about?"

As the nurse helped Sydney back to her bed, she explained to Sydney that Ranger Hawks had been injured during the first Gulf War, and had received burns to her legs.

"She must have had a flashback. The anesthesia can cause that sometimes," explained the nurse.

Sydney tried to relax as she lay in her bed, but she couldn't stop thinking about Blue. When Sydney tried to close her eyes, she kept seeing the desperation in Blue's eyes.

Walker was sitting at Trivette's desk trying to make the computer do something, when Gage and Trivette came in the door.

"Hey!" shouted Trivette. "I don't drive your truck, don't drive my computer."

"I'd like to drive over it," said Walker, "With my truck."

"You just don't know how to talk to her," Trivette said with chuckle. "What are you trying to do?"

"Her?" queried Walker, "You talk like it's a woman."

"Well, she can be just as confusing and infuriating as any woman I know," Trivette said jokingly. "But she has never let me down yet."

Standing up to allow Trivette room, Walker explained, "Hawks left a website name on your desk that will let us keep up with some of the terrorists that might be involved with Miguel Chavez."

All business now, Trivette said "I'm on it."

Grinning, Walker laid his hand on Trivette's shoulder and said, "It's good to have you back, Partner.

Looking up at his partner and friend, Trivette said sincerely, "Thanks, it's good to be back." As Walker made his way back to his own desk Trivette muttered under his breath, "Just don't be so quick to shoot me next time I go undercover."

Walker grinned and said loudly, "I heard that. At least I made sure I was using blanks."

Trying to get the last word in Trivette said, "That makes me feel better."

After he saw Gage's expression Walker decided to let Jimmy win this battle. Knowing that something had happened between Gage and Sydney, Walker thought his young friend might want to talk.

"Gage, let's go see what forensics has found out at my ranch," said Walker.

Hearing his name Gage snapped out of his trance and said, "Okay, Boss."

In a shadowy warehouse somewhere in the metroplex, several men are gathered around a table. Two of the men are discussing the blueprints that are spread out on that table.

"Amyl, are you sure this is the best way to handle the situation?" asked Miguel Chavez.

"My friend, you have seen that your attempt to kidnap their children was the wrong way to handle it. Trust me," said the dark eyed man. "I have a real hatred of these Texas rangers myself. They have caused me much frustration."

Miguel still seemed uncertain and asked, "Do you really believe that we can take them all out at one time?"

"We most definitely can," the Middle Easterner said. "But, we must be patient. Let things calm down for while. Then when they least expect it, we will strike."

Miguel decided to put his trust in his friend, "I will help you in anyway I can my friend."

"And I will not disappoint you, my friend," Amyl said in a satisfied tone. "We will both get what we want. You will get your revenge for your brother and I will avenge the wrongs done to my people by the Americans."

On the way to the ranch, Walker and Gage ride in silence. Walker can tell that Gage is thinking about something, but before he can ask, Gage breaks the silence.

"I think I need to transfer to another Ranger Company," Gage said seriously.

"What!" asks a confused Walker? This was not what he had been expecting. "Are you kidding?"

"No, Walker, I'm not kidding," said Gage flatly.

"What's going on with you, Gage?" Walker asked.

"I just feel like I need a change, that's all," Gage said hoping Walker would accept that.

"Look Gage, I know this has something to do with Sydney. I don't know what happened in that hospital room, but I can't believe you would run away from your problems. If you want to talk about it I'm a good listener," said Walker.

"I'm not running away," said Gage defiantly. Than more softly, "She's pushing me away."

Walker looked at his young friend and remembered all the times he and CD had talked about Walker's love life. Most of the time, Walker hadn't wanted the advice CD had offered, but things always made more sense after he had talked about them.

"Look Gage, I know there has been something more between you and Sydney, than just police work. Even Trivette can see that. Why don't you just tell me what happened. It might help you figure out what you really want to do."

Reluctantly, Gage told Walker the whole story, from their first kiss in CD's, when Walker and Alex were on their honeymoon, to his proposal and her refusal at the hospital.

Walker listened patiently until Gage was finished. When Walker was sure that he was finished, Walker said, "Gage, you scared her. She had been through a real hard time and as soon as she came to, you asked her to marry you. Don't give up! Take your time. You two have waited for four years. What's the rush? Give her some time to sort all this out for herself. If it's right it will happen. It took Alex and me years to get together, but it was definitely worth the wait."

Gage tried to believe what Walker was saying. He knew the senior ranger was right, Walker was always right, but he still felt like he needed to put some distance between himself and Sydney. Just for a while. Just until he knew how she really felt.

By the time Walker and Gage made it back to headquarters, Trivette had been working at the computer for hours.

"Hey, it's about time you two got back. I was about to call out the National Guard to look for you," joke Trivette.

Gage mumbled something Trivette couldn't understand, and wasn't sure he wanted to know. Trivette looked to Walker in confusion. Walker gave Trivette a look to let him know now was not a good time to be giving Gage grief. Trivette decided to change the subject by saying, "I have some good news about the guys out at your ranch."

Walker interrupted with, "Let me guess, they all work for Miguel Chavez, right?"

Dejected, Trivette said, "Yeah, how did you know."

Walker explained, "It would stand to reason. Miguel hasn't had time to hook up with any big time players, yet."

"Well, he's not wasting much time. Using Blue's site, I was able to learn that Miguel has made contact with a suspected terrorist organization run by a man named Amyl. Apparently Miguel attended college with this guy," explained Trivette.

Curious, Walker asked, "Just what kind of organization are we talking about?"

"Well, they haven't done much in this country. They have claimed responsibility for the bombings of a few buildings in Europe. They have been suspected of running some drugs in this country. In fact some of their people were caught at the Mexico border with a pretty large amount of stuff in the trunk," continued Trivette. "Unfortunately, they had a bomb rigged in the car, in case they were caught they just pulled a lever and the whole thing blew up."

In deep thought, Walker rubbed his beard and said, "I remember that. Two border guards were killed, right?"

"You got it. Along with the guys in the car, and a lot of civilians were wounded," said Trivette.

"We've got to catch Chavez before he can hook up with this Amyl character," stated Walker. "If they are willing to kill themselves rather than get caught with drugs, than they are capable of anything."

"I don't know about you partner, but I'm about ready to head to the safe house," Trivette said while stifling a yawn.

"Okay, but we shouldn't take our own vehicles. They might be watching us, and I don't want to lead them to the house," cautioned Walker.

"Already thought of that, I have a car checked out of the motor pool for us to use," Trivette said with a satisfied grin.

Grinning, Walker let Trivette have his moment before saying, "I'd like to stop at the hospital on the way and see how Hawks and Sydney are doing."

"Sure thing. Hey Gage do you need a lift? We're going by the hospital," asked a concerned Trivette.

Looking up from the mountain of papers on his desk, Gage simply said, "No thanks, I have a lot of stuff to sort through first."

Trivette gave Walker another questioning look, but Walker gently pointed him toward the door and they left.


End file.
